Returning home
by Lady Chey
Summary: One shot Rev/ Carth. enjoy :


(Authors note: Originally I had this idea for a possible future rp, after a battle and my character gets taken hostage, before the captures start to take off, my character 'Ellina Kast' Would destroy half the panles in the ship since she is an excellent engineer. It would have caused the ship to crash and she would escape back to her master who had been left behind. however because I doubt that would happen i switched it around for an excelent Revan and Carth one shot. Enjoy. :p)

The Return

The ship was totaled, there was no saving it any time soon even with the help of any of her old friends. She was horrible with matinence anyway. So it seemed she would be stuck until she got a new one. But for her, that was a blessing.

She had made it back.

Revan, former sith lord, savior of the republic. Had finally returned. Courscant was supposed to be her first stop. Just to alert the council and head of the Republic that danger had mostly passed. She knew dnager was never truly gone, Space was never ending, therefore dangers old and new were never ending. She had learned this over the past five years.

She stumbled through the wreckage that was left of her ship. Wires and panels hung off their normal spots making it look like a pile of junk rather than the beautiful ship that it had once been. She had picked it for its nice interior, always being fond of nice looking ships. She found it ironic that even after all of her effort to steal it, make a clean getaway, exit the outer rims of space and return to republic space, She had been the one to destroy her new baby. Go figure.

She managed to work her way to the docking ramp, slamming her hand on the button to release it. The ramp shuttered and started to lower, stopping about half way. She groaned and walked over, working her body out of the small space and collapsing onto the ground when she escaped. She needed to find someone. Anyone. Pushing herself up with her hands she fels a small trickle of warm liquid trailing across her cheek. Hesitantly she wiped it away and looked at her hand, finding it stained red. "huh... when did that happen?" She thought back to the crash and figured it had happened something while she was being tossed about in the cockpit. Her hate for seatbelts always gave her trouble.

She wiped off her hand on her pants and looked around, she had destroyed several buildings in her path to the ground. It was night time and she assumed the had taken down a power based circuit somewhere, because it was almost pitch black around her. She closed her eyes and sought out through the force, seeking anything that could be of use to her. She sensed multiple bodies, most likely guards coming to see who had crashed on the republic planet. She had sent out a signal that was telling them it was her, so why would they-

There. Right there. Was one body that stood out from the rest. The light from him glowing like a candle in the darkness. He had been the one that always lit up her dark, and even kept her from slipping into it when it called to her the most.

Somehow her legs got her up and moving quickly, far too quickly even after her injuries. It didnt matter to her the pain that throbbed through her with every step, she had to get to him. the imprtance of reaching him made looking for the council seem like nothing. He always came first. His safety, his voice, his pull. Everything about him came first.

She could barely see in the dark, but with the force guiding her it was only a matter of time before she saw him, looking the exact same after five whole painful years.

Carth Onasi.

Beyond reason, she started sprinting, her eyes watering just at the sight of him. The shocked faces that she past had no matter to her, she only saw him. The burning in her legs seemed to disappear the closer she got. Then he was withing arms reach. She almost didnt stop until she collided into the side of his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist Her legs and hands quivered but she refused to let go, her face pressed into his warm chest as she tried to catch her breath. He seemed to have frozen for a long time, making her slightly worried until she sensed the shock and relief flooding through him. She lightly squeezed him tighter. When her breathing was better she finally managed to speak "Im sorry..." her voice a hoarse whisper.

Finally, after what felt like hours though probably only seconds, his arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing her just as hard. His palm pressed tightly into her back as his other gripped her waist, showing no sighns of letting go. "I missed you beautiful." He mumbled into her hair. She smiled, this was her home.


End file.
